My Little Gravity Warriors
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: WARRIOR CATS, MLP AND GRAVITYFALLS CROSSOVER! n the future I may add more tv shows and books to the crossover but for now it's just those three. WOOOOOOOO! This had to be done.
1. Cloudclan

Cloudclan

**Leader- **Spitstar- Yellow female pegasus pony with orange flame like mane and tail. Cutiemark-Flaming lightning bolt.

**Deputy**-Poolcheck- white male pegasus pony with red uniform and red mane. Cutiemark- Pool

*Apprentices Starhoof*

**Warriors**-

Soos- Brown male pegasus pony with darker brown mane. Has a cap and a forest green shirt with a question mark. Cutiemark- question mark

ManlyDan- Dark grey male pegasus pony with red mane and tail. Cutiemark-Ax

*Apprentices Thunderhoof*

Hairbanned- Pretty young tan female pegasus pony with Pink mane. Wears a signature pink hair band with white polka dots. Cutiemark- Bundle of hairbands.

*Apprentices Wildhoof*

Parasol- Yellow female pegasus pony with pink mane and three umbrellas for cutiemark.

*Apprentices Thornhoof*

Blaze- Yellow female pegasus pony with orange mane and tail. Cutiemark- ?

Firestreak- Male cream colored pegasus with fiery mane and tail. Cutiemark-?

Fleetfoot- Female blue pegasus with snow white mane and tail. Cutiemark- Horseshoe with wings.

*Apprentices Soarinhoof*

Highwinds- Female icy pale blue pegasus with crazy curly dark blue hair. Cutiemark-?

Lightningstreak- Male pale blue pegasus pony with yellow mane and tail, Cutiemark-?

Mistyfly- Female yellow pegasus pony with pale blue mane and tail, Cutiemark-?

*Apprentices Pizzellehoof*

Silverlining- Male grayish blue pegasus pony with white and pale grey mane. Cutiemark-?

Surprise- Female white pegasus pony with yellow mane. Cutiemark-?

Wavechill- Male blue pegasus pony with dark blue mane. Cutiemark-?

Manerick- Male white pegasus pony with brown mane and tail. Cutiemark- ?

Whiplash- Grey pegasus pony with dark grey mane and beard. Cutiemark-?

Airheart- Female Pink pegasus with thick brown mane. Cutiemark- Raining cloud

*Apprentices Riverhoof*

Bifröst- Male periwinkle pegasus with rainbow mane and tail. Cutiemark- Rainbow

*Apprentices Milkyhoof*

Blueskies- Male blue pegasus with yellow mane. Cutiemark-?

Specialdelivery- Male pale yellow pegasus with short red tail and mane. Cutiemark-clipboard.

*Apprentices Sunhoof*

TinTaylor- Male light periwinkle pegasus with dark periwinkle mane. Cutiemark-wrench and two screws.

*Apprentices Stormhoof*

Peppermintcrunch- Female light navy blue pegasus with periwinkle and purple mane

Sunstone- Female orange pegasus with teal mane. Cutiemark- three green apples.

*Apprentices Spectrumhoof*

**Apprentices**

Starhoof- Male dark blue pegasus with lighter blue mane and tail. Cutiemark- Orion constellation

Stormhoof- Male light navy blue pegasus with short yellow mane and tail. Cutiemark- White shooting star.

Wildhoof- Female pink pegasus with yellow mane. Cutiemark- Sunflower

Sunhoof- Male yellow pegasus with orange mane. Cutiemark-?

Thornhoof- Male periwinkle pegasus with yellow mane, cutiemark-?

Thunderhoof- Male black pegasus with sky blue mane. Cutiemark- Rain cloud with streak of lightning

Soarinhoof-

Spectrumhoof- Male light purple pegasus with chocolate mane. Cutiemark-Purple, yellow and orange rainbow

Milkyhoof- Male white pegasus with smoky mane. Cutiemark- telescope

Pizzellehoof- Female cream colored pegasus with blond mane, cutiemark-two whole cookies and one with a bite taken out of it

Riverhoof- Female blue pegasus with darker blue mane. Cutiemark-?

**Mother's and foa****l****s-**

Rainbowfoal- Female blue pegasus with rainbow mane and tail. Cutiemark-?

Lightningfoal- Female light teal pegasus with yellow mane and tail. Cutiemark-?

Flutterfoal- Female yellow pegasus pony with thick pink mane and tail. Cutiemark-?

Frecklefoal- Female teal pegasus with scraggly red mane. Cutiemark-?

Song- Freckled pale grey pegasus with red mane, Cutiemark- Red music note(Dumbfoal- male dark brown pegasus with cream mane)

Sugar- Female white pegasus with teal mane, Cutiemark-Sugar cube, (Scorefoal- Male navy blue pegasus with dark blue mane) (Hoopsfoal- Male tan pegasus with dark brown mane)

Darklight- Female dark blue pegasus pony with pale blue mane, cutiemark- green flashlight, (Midnightfoal- Female black pegasus with yellow streak down body. Cutiemark-?)

Rosy- Female green pegasus with red mane, cutiemark-white rose, (Sightfoal-)

Tang- Female pale cream pegasus with white mane, cutiemark- half a lemon with straw in it(Snowfoal- Muscular male white pegasus with unusually yellow hooves, a yellow mane and an earring)

**Elders-**

Nanaknits- Female Icy blue pegasus with white mane. Cutiemark-ball of yarn.


	2. Chapter 1

Storm cloud's gathered in the dark skies. Shapes stalked through the dark forest. The clouds above seemed to be littered with flying creatures.

"ATTACK!" Something screamed and the flying animals dove down like falling stars at high speeds. Angry voices filled the air and battle erupted between two groups of ponies, one with wings and the other who seemed normal besides the odd colorings both groups possessed. They fought with swords, arrows, and many other various weaponry. A red and white muscular pegasus wearing a whistle and golden armor leaped upon a rock and searched the fighting ponies, a distant look in his eyes. From below him, a she-pony leaped and banged into him, sending both of them to the ground in an angry bundle. Immediately the pegasus got to his hooves. He looked to his attacker who also had gotten up and glared. The she-pony had a magenta flank and a light pink mane and tail.

"Poolcheck! Get out of our territory!" she spat.

"Good to see you again, Cheerilee." grumbled Poolcheck. "But you know this isn't you're territory. Just because we cope well in the sky does not mean that we shouldn't be aloud to own some territory below. We've lived here for years, for what reason did you decide to attack us for it?"

"There have been hard times for both your clan, and mine! We need it more, we don't have magic like the unicorns or wings like you. Why shouldn't we have the most territory, it's only fair." she spat.

"NO, IT'S NOT!" he spat back, slamming into her.

Cheerilee simply kicked at his face, throwing him back. Spreading his wings, Poolcheck dove, about to slam into her but something hit him first and he was thrown back again. He looked up to see Bighoof. Poolcheck grimaced and struggled to get away but was helpless under the large ponies weight.

"Get off of me!" he muttered.

"Nope." Bighoof smiled.

"Cloudclan! Retreat! Retreat Cloudclan, retreat!" Poolcheck looked up to see his clan leader, Spitstar flying around tree height, her usually cocky yet noble eyes filled with fear. Bighoof finally got off the white and red pegasus who dashed at first then swooped into the sky, his bone aching a bit.

"Come here, Poolcheck." she said as they flew closer to the Cloudclan camp. "I know you're not entirely proud of our loss of territory but if we had stayed any longer, we could have gotten worse then wounds. I don't want to lose anyone in our clan, do you understand?"

Poolcheck nodded. His love for the yellow pegasus pony became bigger with every waking moment. They had trained together as apprentices and when she became leader, she had chosen him to serve as deputy. With a faithful sigh, Poolcheck followed Spitfire into the entrance of Cloudclan camp.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey, Flutterfoal, wanna race?" asked Rainbowfoal. Flutterfoal shyly shook her head.

"No, I'm not very good at flying." she mumbled quietly.

"Aww, c'mon!" Rainbowfoal asked, gently shoving her close friend.

"Hey Rainbowfoal! I'll race ya!" said a female voice. Rainbowfoal turned to see her other close friend, Lightningfoal. Rainbowfoal giggled and nodded.

"To the far side of the camp! You think you can handle that?" Rainbowfoal asked.

"Rainbow, Rainbow, Rainbow…remember who you're talking to?"

"Oh, you're on!" Rainbow shouted. "Ready, set, GO!" With that she sped forward as her wings lifted her off the ground. Lightningfoal at her side, the two swooped as fast as they could to the cloud wall. Rainbowfoal almost screamed with joy as she reached the soft wall.

"Hey Rainbow, I think we tied!" Lightningfoal stated. "We really are the same speed! But not for long! Soon I'll be the fastest pony throughout all the clans!"

"Not likely! That'll be me, but I know that you have to ability to be the second fastest throughout all the clans." Rainbow said, slightly cocking her head to the side. The two continued to playfully argue as another foal walked over, her shabby red mane and tail streaming from behind her. Freckles littered her face and her flank and wings were a dull teal.

"Frecklefoal!" Rainbowfoal announced.

"Hey guys!" she said, being her usual layback self. "I think you'd better get Flutterfoal over there, she seems sorta left out." Frecklefoal wasn't exactly the prettiest pegasus but she made up for it with her thoughtful and friendly attitude. "By the way, I overheard that the clan needs more warriors and that Spitstar was gonna announce some knew apprentices today. Since we're the oldest foals in the nursery we'll probably be the new ones! I mean, you have to be at least six years old to become an apprentice and we're almost all six in a half!"

"Really?" Rainbowfoal asked. Frecklefoal nodded and began to walk away. Lightningfoal reached her hoof out and Rainbowfoal hoof pumped it with a smile. "Well we better get Flutterfoal. I wouldn't want her to feel left out. She's a bit…" Rainbowfoal stopped and began looking for the right word, "Sensitive."

"That weakling? No, she'll just slow us down." spat Lightningfoal.

"Hey, she may be a bit of a slow flyer but we can't be mean to her. If you just tried to get to know her you'd see she's actually really nice!" Rainbowfoal responded, clearly agitated.

"Whatever." grumbled Lightningfoal. Rainbowfoal rolled her eyes at he friends cocky disposition and began towards the yellow filly, Flutterfoal.


	4. Chapter 3

Rainbowfoal quietly paced, her hooves barely making a sound on the hard cloud floor of her room.

"Rainbowfoal?" cried a muffled voice from downstairs. "Is everything O.K.?"

Rainbowfoal finally stopped, breathing out heavily. She turned her head towards the bedroom door and sighed. "Dad? Yea, everything's fine, I just got news that I was gonna become and apprentice today, and I'm pretty excited if you know what I mean!" she called down.

"Well ya haven't made a sound for nearly and hour and I was getting kinda worried." He responded, his voice getting louder as he got closer to her room. After a few seconds, a periwinkle pegasus pony entered the room, his mane and tail matching Rainbowfoal's. Rainbowfoal stared up at Bifröst's troubled expression, a few small tears in his big eyes. After what seemed like forever to Rainbowfoal, he spoke, his deep voice cracking.

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do with you becoming an apprentice. I won't be able to watch you, and take care of you. Know you're safe and sound."

Rainbowfoal remembered her father before her mother had passed, always cheerful, always happy, but one day, there had been a fire in the nursery area of Cloudsdale also known as Cloudclan camp and along with Rainbowfoal's mother, others had passed too. Rainbowfoal had cried for weeks but finally got over it, knowing that there was nothing that she could do. But Bifröst never truly healed and to this day was always fussing over whether his little filly was alright.

Suddenly, a projected voice was heard from outside and the house grew silent in awe.

"May all ponies old enough to open their eyes please join in the town square, I repeat may all ponies old enough to open their eyes please join in the town square?"

Rainbowfoal's eyes lit up and she dashed out the door, her father trailing behind. "Hey! Wait up!" He called but Rainbowfoal barely heard, the excitement and adrenaline in her blocking out almost everything around her. As she reached the town square, Rainbowfoal slowed down, allowing Bifröst to catch up with her. The town square was packed. There was dozens of Pegasus's there, some that Rainbowfoal had never even met, let alone seen before. The crowd roared with excitement until a loud clang came out of the speaker. Spitstar was on a stage, banging her hoof on the microphone.

"Attention? Attention!" she shouted. Rainbowfoal felt a jab in her side and turned to see Frecklefoal.

"C'mon!" she loudly whispered. "Let's go get the others!"

Rainbowfoal nodded. "One second!" she gently tapped her father who looked at the young fillies with a questioning gaze.

"Yes?" he asked.

"She need to go gather the other foal's becoming apprentices! Can I please help?"

Bifrost sighed loudly then slowly nodded. "I suppose so but be careful."

"Yep!" With that the two fillies sped away, in search of the others.

"Lately," said Spitstar, "Our clan has been low on warriors. Almost all of our apprentices though are now old enough to become warriors! I have spoke with their mentors and even seen them myself and now they are certain to succeed in the life of a warrior. Starhoof?" The apprentice lifted his head and flew onto the stage, his head held high. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Starhunter. I am pleased to say that both Starclan and I am pleased with you're great determination." Starhunter nodded respectfully before leaping off the stage and into the crowd. "Next, Stormhoof?" a frail periwinkle pegasus swooped onto the stage. "From this moment on you shall be known as Stormfeather. Starclan and I are both very proud of you for using every weakness in you as a strength." he quickly nodded and followed Starhunter off the stage and into the flurry of ponies. The process went on with five other ponies, the new names being Wildflower, Sunburst, Thorn, Thunderlane, and Soarin."Now I'd like to point out that in addition to seven new warriors, there will be five new apprentices!

Flutterfoal!"

Flutterfoal's eyes widened. Flutterfoal slowly stepped onto the stage, glancing nervously at the crowd. Rainbowfoal beckoned with her hoof that everything was ok and to keep going. With a bit more confidence, Flutterfoal walked up to Spitstar and stared at her nervously.

"Flutterfoal, from this moment on, you'll be known as Flutterhoof until you get you're warrior name. You're mentor will be Mistyfly." Flutterfoal nodded and touched noses with her mentor. With that, the two stepped back and Rainbowfoal sighed with relief.

"Lightningfoal, from this moment on, you'll be known as Lightninghoof until you get you're warrior name. You're mentor will be Poolcheck." Lightninghoof's eyes were bright as she touched noses with her new mentor. Poolcheck was the clan deputy! Lucky filly, she was getting trained by one of the best!

"Tambryfoal?" Spitstar called. Tambryfoal flew up onto the stage. "Form this moment on you'll be known as Tambryhoof until you get you're warrior name. You're mentor is Tintaylor." Tambry touched noses with Tintaylor and the stepped back besides the other new apprentices and mentors.

"Now, Frecklefoal. Frecklefoal," she started as Frecklefoal stepped onto the stage, "from this moment on you shall be know as Frecklehoof. You're mentor is Blueskies." Blueskies galloped onto the stage and touched noses with his knew apprentice.

"Last but not least, Rainbowfoal." Spitstar called. Rainbowfoal smiled, and spread her wings. She flew onto the stage, trying desperately not to look nervous. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Rainbowhoof until you get you're warrior name. You mentor will be," Rainbowhoof's mind raced. ManlyDan? Soos? Firestreak? WHO WAS IT!, "Me." Rainbowfoal couldn't believe it. Her mentor would be Spitfire! The leader of the greatest clan in history, Cloudclan! Rainbowhoof rose her head and touched noses with the leader of he clan. "I see great potential in you. Work hard, my apprentice." Spitstar whispered. Finally Spitstar looked up and nodded. The crowd cheered and Rainbowhoof spotted her father trying to get to the front, his eyes, proud and happy. _He's really proud of me!_

_The crowd began to shout the warrior's names and then the apprentices names. _

"_Whoa! You scored huge!" she heard Frecklehoof whisper loudly._

"_Thanks!" Rainbowhoof responded. "I can't wait to start my training!" _

"_Me neither." _

_Finally, the crowd broke up and Spitstar led Rainbowhoof and the other mentors and apprentices to the camp exit. _

"_Time to show you the territory. Come on then! This, is the open sky. But it's not where we normally catch prey. Since we live over the Earth ponies and unicorns, we only have a small amount of ground territory for hunting and gathering our food. It is in a dangerous place called the Evergreen Forest. When ever we go there you've got to be very careful. There are many dangerous creatures such as timber wolves, but I'm sure with a little training, going there will be a snap for you. We are Pegasus's after all, the strongest of all ponies." explained Spitstar to Rainbowhoof. Rainbowhoof eagerly nodded._

"_Nothing can stop me! Especially some dumb wooden wolves!" she spat._

"_We'll see about that, but for now, I want to show you something." she said. "Although the Earth ponies and unicorns have better hunting territory, we need to remain happy with our territory, unless of course, there is an emergency. Do you understand? I know you have ambitions but I trust you to do as I have told you. I'm very proud to have you in my clan and I don't want any disappointments, even if your friends want to go there." _

_Rainbowhoof nodded. "Yes Spitstar. I understand. Never. Go on the other clan's territory unless ordered by you to do so."_

"_I see so much ambition in you. Yet, I see loyalty, even if you have the chance to get what you want, I can tell you would be loyal to those most important to you. That's one of the reasons you're so special."_

"_Thanks Spitstar." _

"_You're welcome, kid. You're welcome."_


End file.
